Every day, people send and receive millions of electronic messages, such as e-mail, over computer networks for business and leisure. Indeed, e-mail (also written as “email”) has become an extremely popular communication channel for people to exchange information.
A common way to sort emails is by the date and time received. However, such a sorting scheme is not always appropriate, as the emails in which the user is interested may be placed in less prominent positions under such a sorting scheme. Some email clients and web mail services also allow the user to create rules for flagging emails that satisfy certain criteria, such as a specified word or phrase appearing in the subject line of the message. However, these rules require manual creation by the user. Furthermore, these rules are static; emails that satisfy a rule are flagged regardless of whether the message is actually of interest to the user.